Songs of the Heart
by escapismandwanderlust
Summary: In response to an iTunes writing prompt. 10 drabbles based on 10 songs. All of which are Fred/Hermione.
1. The Way You Look Tonight

**The Way You Look Tonight**

Rating: K  
Word Count: 252  
Summary: Fred thinks she's more beautiful than the bride.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: The Way You Look Tonight by Michael Buble

* * *

No one is supposed to outshine the bride on her wedding day. She is supposed to be the most radiant and the most beautiful. But although Fleur does look beautiful in her gown, she doesn't hold a candle to you.

Your brown curls fall in ringlets against your pale shoulders. They sway with the movements of your body as Harry spins you around the dance floor. Your navy blue dress flows around your knees as you move from side to side. The diamond bracelet around your wrist twinkles under the lights of the canopy, yet are dull in comparison to the light in your eyes.

The music stops and you turn to applaud the band with the rest of the guests. Harry holds out his arm to you and you wrap your own around it. You make your way back to the table laughing together, and when you reach it your eyes meet mine. I blush, feeling like a little kid who has been caught sneaking away with cookies before dinner.

I hear you murmur something softly to Harry and he leaves you alone with me. I watch as your hand fidgets with the seam on the side of your dress. I am captivated by their small movements until I hear your voice.

"Fred? I was wondering…" You say softly, looking down at your feet. "Would you like to dance?"

I can see the blush cross your cheeks in the dim lighting and I smile as I stand up and take your hand.

"I would love to."


	2. Lucy In the Sky With Diamonds

**Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds**

Rating: K  
Word Count: 133  
Summary: On a cloudy day Hermione relaxes.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds by The Beatles

* * *

No one could have believed that the poor little bookworm would fall in love with one of most notorious pranksters of Hogwarts. But here she was, lying in a patch of tall grass, staring up at a sky of bright blue with a tall red head by her side.

"Do you see that one Hermione?" Fred said softly, pointing to one of the soft white clouds far above their heads. "It looks like a dragon to me. What do you think?"

"I don't see the dragon, it looks like a big lump of nothing." She responded, turning her head slightly to the side to try and find the scaled beast.

"It's right there! See the wings? And the tail?" He said trying to point to each.

"Whatever you say Love, whatever you say."


	3. I'll Dream of You Again

**I'll Dream of You Again**

Rating: K+  
Word Count: 99  
Summary: Dreams are all she has left.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: I'll Dream of You Again by Harry Connick Jr.

* * *

Dreams were all she had of him now. Dreams of stolen moments and secret kisses, a romance kept in the dark. Dreams of fiery red hair and ocean blue eyes, a boy that knew how to love her. She dreamed of wrapping her arms around his waist and never letting him go.

But when her eyes opened all that would be within her grasp was a pillow. Tears used to fall after each dream, tears for the boy she lost. But now she just fell back to sleep. Dreaming of the day when she would find him once again.


	4. Mona Lisa

**Mona Lisa**

Rating: K  
Word Count: 176  
Summary: They live day to day beneath a mask.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Mona Lisa by Nat "King" Cole

* * *

Everyone saw her as a simple bookworm. A bookworm who could tell you about the history of Hogwarts and each founder, the recipe for Draught of the Living Death, and what the characteristics of a werewolf were forwards and back. I watched her for 5 years at Hogwarts as Harry and Ron used her as a walking encyclopedia.

After her graduation I was still the only one who saw something different in Hermione. There was something hidden just beneath the surface. Something in her that wanted to come out and join in the fun and festivities. But her well-known guise was keeping her back, holding her to what she's always been. I wished I could be the one to help her relax and let the real Hermione out.

But just as she lived with a mask on, so did I. She only saw me as one half of "The Twins", one of the pranksters. She would never take me seriously. Who would after my many years of living up to the expectations of everyone around me?


	5. Not Coming Home

**Not Coming Home**

Rating: K+  
Word Count: 213  
Summary: Hermione has had enough of the arguments.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Not Coming Home by Maroon 5

* * *

"That's it!" Hermione yelled to empty walls. "I am through! I hate him!"

She couldn't take the arguments or the pain anymore. Ever since their first year of Hogwarts, Hermione had put up with Ron's ignorance and idiocy. After knowing him now for 10 years, and dating him for two she was finally done. People say that opposites attract, and for a while she believed them. She believed their bickering was just a sign of their affection and love for one another. But after months of screaming she could finally tell the difference between hatred and love.

She jumped as the front door to her flat opened. She turned around and saw red hair hanging in the eyes of the intruder. Thinking it was Ron she flung her glass of firewhiskey at him.

"It's me! It's me!" Fred ducked the glass and it shattered on the floor around his feet.

"Oh Fred! I'm so sorry!" Hermione said as her hands rose to cover her face in embarrassment.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she finally broke. She collapsed into him and began crying. After a few moments her crying slowed and she could hear the words of comfort that Fred had been whispering to her all along.


	6. One Night Only

**One Night Only**

Rating: T  
Word Count: 148  
Summary: For this one night they could block out the fear.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: One Night Only by Jennifer Hudson

* * *

In secret they had met each other one night. In secret they then lived their lives from day to day. And now as the war was drawing closer those secret times together were growing few and far between. Hermione dreamed of him nightly as she traveled looking for the horcuxes. His hands on her hips and her lips meshed with his. Neither knew where one ended and the other began.

After months of separation they were finally together again. They knew the war was coming, and neither knew how it would end. So for this one night they blocked out the voices from outside. They blocked out the terror and the tension. They tangled themselves together and breathed each other in. Their ecstasy blocking out the fear. For this one night it could be them and them alone. Tomorrow they would join the others to fight for their lives.


	7. What About Now

**What about Now**

Rating: K  
Word Count: 143  
Summary: They were done worrying what others thought.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: What about Now by Lonestar

* * *

Expectations of others were all they ever lived up to. Hermione with her books and Fred with his pranks. For once in their life they wanted to live for something more. It started as an accident, meeting in the kitchen when neither of them could sleep. After a few nights of accidental meetings they both knew they didn't want it to be an accident anymore.

After a few weeks of meetings they decided to get away. Away from the expectations. They wanted to live. She wanted to be adventurous. He wanted to be his own person, not half of a pair.

So together they packed their bags and left. She left her books behind; he left his bag of tainted treats. They wrote a note, explaining that they didn't know where they were going, but that where ever it was, they were going together.


	8. She Turns Me On

**She Turns Me On**

Rating: K  
Word Count: 141  
Summary: He misses her once she can't be his.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: She Turns Me On by Smash Mouth

* * *

She was just my younger brother's best friend. I never saw her as anything else. She was nerdy, book smart, plain as can be. At least I thought she was. Everything changed when she started dating Ron. She actually put down the books and started having fun with the rest of us.

How could I have never realized how beautiful she really is? Her smile could rival the brightest star. She radiates beauty and joy. I wish it could have been me to make her so happy. I wish I had realized how amazing she was when I had the chance. She deserves more than Ron. He is always picking fights with her and making her cry. I wouldn't make her cry.

But when he wraps his arms around her she is happy. And who am I to stop her from smiling?


	9. Come Here Boy

**Come Here Boy**

Rating: K+  
Word Count: 186  
Summary: Hermione chooses fun over intelligence.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Come Here Boy by Imogen Heap

* * *

I can't lie. I want him. I don't know why it's him and not the other. Maybe it's his smile. The one he saves for me. George has never smiled at me that way. I think Fred sees what no one else does: that there is more to me than my intelligence. And I think that's what makes me want him. He sees me. When everyone else sees help on their Potions essay, he sees me.

He knows too. He knows that I want him. We sit next to each other at dinner, and unbeknownst to the family his hand brushes my knee under the table. We stand next to each other in the living room, and his hand brushes my back as he passes me.

I watch from the corner of my eye as he walks up stairs to the upper floor and away from the mini gathering of friends. After a minute I follow him. Leaving the rational side, the smart side, of me behind. I don't want to talk about books or school. I just want to have fun. I want him.


	10. When the Wrong One Loves You Right

**When the Wrong One Loves You Right**

Rating: T  
Word Count: 153  
Summary: Hermione chooses a different Weasley.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: When the Wrong One Loves You Right by Celine Dion

* * *

It's not supposed to be his hands on her hips. It's not supposed to be his breath in her ear. It's not supposed to be his lips on her neck. It's not supposed to be Fred. It's supposed to be Ron.

From the very beginning it was supposed to be Ron. Their bickering and their close friendship lead everyone to believe that it was supposed to be them together in the end. But here she was, pressed up against a wall by his older brother.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he caught her lips with his. All thoughts of Ron left her mind in a blur. This is what it was supposed to feel like. This is the heat and passion that she had always imagined. This is where she was supposed to be. This is whom she was supposed to be with. It was supposed to be Fred all along.


End file.
